Astrids ExhaustionComfort Fluff
by Joeysgizmo
Summary: This is my first fanfic about what would happen if Astrid stretched herself so much that she was not taking care of herself? Luckily Hiccup is there to save the day!


Hiccup and Astrid Exhaustion

By Joey McNamara

Today had been such a incredibly long day. I just wanted to stop thinking. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, or at all really. I was trying so hard to juggle everything; Studying to be on the Berkian guard, Training with Stormfly, Training the kids in dragon fighting, Helping my parents rebuild their homes, trying to help make food for myself and Hiccup every night (due to the mess hall being under construction for the last month). It was just plain exhausting. I had not been feeling well all week and it was finally the weekend. I still had classes to teach tomorrow, and training with Stormfly, and studying for this test for the Berkian guard, and I promised I would help my parents a little bit tomorrow. Oh who was I kidding, the weekend was no better than the week days. I was sore from a flying trick yesterday too and I hadn't eaten much in the last week due to stress and lack of time.

I really wanted to collapse on my bed the second I got home, but I still had stuff to do. The first thing I did was put wood on the stove to just get it started for the stew I was going to make. I ran into bathroom to wash up after my training session. I glanced at my appearance in the mirror. My blonde braid was messier than normal, my face was incredibly pale, my eyes had really deep dark shadows under them, and the bright blue was wearing into the gray color it assumed when I was exhausted or stressed. None of it was super noticeable, but I just looked more stressed and tired and sick than normal. I groaned before leaving to check on the fire. I spent a good hour getting the soup ready before sitting near the fire to study. Hiccup would be home soon. I spent my time writing some report on the history of the Berkian guard. The hinges of the front door squeaked the same time the soup began to boil over in the pot. I called out'

"Hey Babe, How was chiefing?" The same time I got the food off the fire. I set it on the table as he began telling me about his day.

"It was fine, just kind of long. I had to go over the construction plans for the mess hall, and I had to refill dragon feeders, then I had to go through a few war declarations, then Gobber needed something for the shop-" He trailed off as he plopped down in his seat. I spooned out food for him as he talked, before grabbing my moleskine notebook that my report is in and writing while Hiccup eats.

"Aren't you going to eat Astrid?" He asks with a hint of concern. My exhaustions must be catching up to me because it took me an extra minute to work out what he was saying.

"Mmm, yeah in a minute" I responded softly when I finally worked out what he was asking.

I turned my full attention back to my report.

"Astrid" Hiccup started tentatively. "Hmm?" I said not looking up from my report. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked carefully. I had to think about it a second.

"I think I ate a berry yesterday morning" I said with a sigh. Hiccup looked at me with concern, "Astrid, you need to eat" He looked carefully at me. I stared back at my page.

"I will! When I'm done" I trailed off trying to focus my attention back on my report. Hiccup reached across the table and slid the notebook away from me.

"Hey!" I protested. He took my hand in his and I looked into his eyes for the first time that night. He looked a little shocked when he noticed how tired I looked.

"Give it back!" I said sternly to him. I took advantage of his shock and snatched the notebook away from him.

"Astrid, when is the last time you slept?" He asked me. I started to think about it, but couldn't remember sleeping anymore than a few 15-30 minute naps since three days ago.

"I don't know!" I said exasperated. "I have to get this done though" I snapped and went back to not looking at his concerned face. I rolled my sore neck in a circle as I thought of different things to write about the Berk guard. I jumped when I felt Hiccups calloused hands on my shoulders. He began rubbing soothing circles on my neck and I relaxed a little bit more.

"I'm sorry" I muttered closing my eyes to clear away the malnourished and stress induced headache.

"It's okay Astrid" He said to me, as he rubbed my neck a little harder when he felt the knot.

"When is this due?" He asked me, gesturing to the notebook that lay open with two and a half pages done.

"Monday!" I groaned in frustration turning back to the pages, my hand was moving like lightening scribbling down rushed sentences. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Stop" He said calmly. I dropped the pen and he gently collected my hand into his. "You can finish this tomorrow, eat and sleep a little bit now" He almost commanded.

"I can't!" I almost cried, "I still have classes to teach tomorrow, and training with Stormfly, and I promised I would help my parents a little bit tomorrow!" I was almost in tears because I was so stressed.

"I promise I will handle all that tomorrow. You are off the hook to study and do this report, but you have to eat and sleep" Hiccup said soothingly.

"You'll be busy with chiefing tomorrow! You can't be worried about my commitments!" I exclaimed horrified with the idea of Hiccup running himself to the ground in my place.

"Babe, tomorrow is Saturday, as long as there are no ,major emergencies tomorrow I have an easy day" He stated convincingly.

I considered this possibility and before I could even respond he had laid a bowl of soup out in front of me.

"Eat" He said it as a command. I considered the bowl of soup for a moment. It looked delicious but my stomach was revolted by the idea of eating such a massive meal. It must have shrunk in the last few weeks. I took on bite and discarded the spoon back in the bowl, not meeting Hiccups glare as I turned away from him and towards my notebook.

"Astrid, if you do not eat I will hand feed you" He said sternly. It was my turn to glare at him.

"You will do no such thing!" I growled at him. He raised his eyebrows threatening at me before reaching down and taking the spoon. I shut my mouth tightly. He forced the spoon in between my hard pressed lips. I almost choked. I coughed and sputtered until the soup went down.

"Astrid, I love you, but if you won't take care of yourself I will do it for you" He said softly. I sighed but took another bite of soup glaring at him. I turned back to the journal as I chewed. Hiccup sat back down across from me, watching me. If I did not take a bite every 45 seconds he would make a little noise to alert me that I was overdue for another bite. I finished half my small bowl of soup before shoving it away from me. Hiccup looked like he wanted to protest.

"Half is enough" I stated before he began. I know he wanted to argue, but held his tongue. I stared at my notebook as the words started to get blurry. I fell asleep for a half second in between sentences. Before I knew it Hiccup was behind me again, gently pulling me out of my chair.

"Mmm, No, Stop, Work" I couldn't even form a complete sentence and my words were mumbled.

"Work can wait till tomorrow" Hiccup responded, guiding me into bed. I wanted to protest, but I was collapsing in his arms. "Mmmm" I mumbled. He gently laid me in bed and I closed my eyes, waiting for the black night to overcome me. I felt Hiccup start to move away but my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay" I murmured almost silently. He laid down beside me and pulled my exhausted form into his arms. "Okay" He muttered, kissing the top of my head. He began humming some Berkian lullaby. He was really surprisingly good at music. I was so busy and so stressed, I forgot to take care of myself. I was so grateful he was there to remind me. With that last soothing thought I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
